rappelzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Умения
Обзор Профессиональные умения бывают активными или пассивными. Пассивные умения действуют все время. Активные умения действуют только тогда, когда игрок использует такое умение. Активным умениям могут быть назначены горячие клавиши. По умолчанию, активное умение связанное с горячей клавишей используется в полную силу соответствии с уровнем изучения умения. Вы можете настроить частичную силу для любого активного умения. Изучайте дерево умений вашего персонажа и планируйте какое оружие, броню, карты умений, и т.п. позволит Вам использовать текущие или будущие умения наилучшим образом. References Rappelz Library This is a wiki-style site but it is currently closed to edit by the general public. (Presumably you could ask to become a contributor.) The character descriptions and skill trees are complete but the information is limited to whatever information is printed on the tool tip for each skill. There is no information about prerequisites for each level of each skill. Bookmark that link because it will probably become much more comprehensive over time. AlizarinHQ Fills in much of the detail that is missing from in-game tool tips: *JP cost per JLv *Cast time *Cool time *the effect of each skill level on: **cast cost **cast time **cool time **duration **ability **damage **threat **probability, percent, etc. *prerequisite level and/or job type. There are some skills for which data is missing but this remains the most comprehensive reference. Adjusting Skill Level Perhaps one of the least understood tactics is how a player can use an Active skill at partial strength and why you would even want to do so. Every action by your character generates some degree of threat (a.k.a. hate or aggro) which may trigger the attention of mobs that are nearby. Some aggressive mobs have a low threshold and will respond more readily than other passive mobs. Your action may be seemingly harmless and yet it generates a threat in the eyes of nearby mobs. Healing yourself or another player is one example. Even sitting/standing still generates threat and may trigger a mob to react. So it pays to know how you can cast a skill using only partial strength to avoid attracting unwanted attention from nearby mobs. Press Alt+S to open the Skill window and view your inventory of skills. Scroll through the list to find the active skill of interest. For skills that are higher than Lv1 you will see two arrows that you can click to decrease or increase the skill level to any number between 1 and the highest level of that skill that you have mastered. Once you have dialed in a lower skill level drag the icon for that skill to an available hot-key slot. You should see a number inside the hot-key box. That is the reduced level of that skill which will be used when you next press that key. Use this technique in a party to avoid stealing mob aggro away from your party's Tank. Skill Cards Explains what a skill card does, how to take full advantage of a skill card and what the rewards and risks are for enchanting a skill card. Enchantment Describes how to enchant items in general (including skill cards).